Sirius Black and Alanna the Lioness
by kiwiknight
Summary: Sirius escapes from Azkaban and gets taken to Tortall, he meets Alanna and they try to get him a trial. Follows 3rd HP book and goes past OoTP. This is my first story. I'll put chapter 2 up soon


Sirius Black and the Lady Knight

Chapter One- Escape

Walking…jogging…running…sprinting

_Thoughtless…careless…confused…worried_

_Laughing…crying…sobbing_

_Dreams…reality…truth_

_Friends…foes_

_Mutineers…traitors…betrayers-_

Sirius Black paused at betrayers, his mind wandering to Peter Pettigrew. He was the reason he was in this horror-filled place.

A year…a long, cold and horrible year in Azkaban. Sirius Black shuddered at the thought.

Dementors…cold…grief…

Sirius had learned to cope with it a little bit. But it didn't change the fact that he was still here.

His mind kept wandering back to October 31st, 1981. The night when James and Lily were murdered. The night he had to give up his godson.

He shuddered again. November 1st had been just as horrible. He had managed to let Pettigrew escape. He had managed to get himself a first class ticket to Azkaban.

Explosion…rat…sewers…

It had all gone so fast. Sirius realized he could have died that day. Now in Azkaban, he wished he had. Sirius had looked around after the explosion. About ten or twelve muggles were dead and Pettigrew's index finger was lying on the street.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?"

The same line was repeated constantly in Sirius' head. It made him dizzy.

_Yes Sirius, how could you? How could you have not known that he was the spy? How could you let him be the Secret Keeper? How could you let James and Lily die? How could you make Harry an orphan? _Sirius paused again. No, that wasn't all his fault. He had thought Remus was the spy.

Yes, Remus Lupin. How could Sirius ever suspect Remus? Remus was just as strong as James and Sirius had been.

Sirius never understood why he had never suspected Peter. Peter was the one who befriended people who were stronger than him. People who would look after him. People who would _trust _him.

Sirius knew he would never understand Peter. Wormtail had had friends, friends that would die before betraying him. Unless Peter thought he could _save _his friends by becoming a Death Eater. But that didn't explain why he told Voldemort where the Potters were.

Revenge…

Tearing his eyes away from the unmoving, concrete wall, Sirius focused on his "plan". He needed to get out of Azkaban. He needed to protect his godson, to tell Remus the truth, to get revenge on what Peter did to Lily and James. Sirius took another look at the Daily Prophet that he had gotten from Fudge, and rolled over onto his side, slipping into a restless sleep with the picture of Peter implanted firmly in his mind. His last thought was;

He's at Hogwarts…

- - - - -

Sirius awoke sweating, from his horror-filled dreams, to the sound of his cell door opening.

_Here's my chance_ Sirius thought. After weeks of planning, Sirius was finally ready to get out of this hell-hole.

At an almost unimaginable speed, Sirius leapt to his feet, rapidly changing into his animagus form. Running to the door, he quickly but quietly slipped passed the Dementor there.

He still, after twelve years, remembered what passages the aurors had taken to bring Sirius to his cell. They were long and twisting. More than once he had to double back to find the right hallway that would lead him to freedom.

Finally, after about thirty minutes of panicked searching, Sirius saw a light at the end of the passage. Sprinting forward, he ran as fast as he could to reach the exit, while slipping past the dosing Ministry Official.

As Sirius sped down to the beach, if you could even call it a beach, more like a pathetic spit of land- and leapt into the icy cold water.

He wasn't entirely sure of how he managed to get to shore, but two long hours later, he did. He almost immediately collapsed on the white sand in exhaustion, but had enough sense to find coverage for himself so he wasn't found. It wouldn't do for him to be caught so soon just because he was stupid enough not to hide!

Sirius fell asleep with a doggy-grin on his face, (he was still in dog form), He was exhausted but could finally think clearly.

_No more nightmares tonight_ Sirius thought happily, before drifting off to sleep.

- - - - -

This is my first story- I know the first chapter is short but I'm having computer problems. Please review, constructive criticism, give me ideas too! Thanks! -kiwiknight


End file.
